


You Are My Princess

by harrywearsaflowercrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Daddy Kink, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Princess Harry Styles, Sugar Daddy Louis, actual princess harry, crayola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywearsaflowercrown/pseuds/harrywearsaflowercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If these princesses weren’t perfect the boy felt like he was letting them down. What if their prince charming doesn’t like them because their outfits are wrong? What if his prince charming, and daddy, didn’t like him because he wasn’t wearing the right outfit when they had met at the X-factor auditions? Thankfully, Harry and Louis both had on similar cardigans, it was as if the fates had told them both to wear those outfits.</p><p>Or, actual princess Harry was coloring in pictures of Disney Princesses and his daddy Louis surprises him with a new tiara!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Princess

Harry laid on the carpeted floor in front of the tv with his favorite Disney Princess coloring book and a box of scented markers and the 64 pack of Crayola crayons with the sharpener on the back that he absolutely just had to have. He had finished coloring in Cinderella which he would be giving to Niall, because she looked like NiNi and Belle that he would be sending in the mail to Zaynie. He had now moved on to coloring Jasmine. He decides he should hang her above his bed with the other collection of coloring pages. He searched the entire box looking for the perfect blue for her outfit, but just could not. He sighed a loud “humph” and settled for using Robin’s Egg Blue. It was too dark, and he was becoming more agitated. If these princesses weren't perfect the boy felt like he was letting them down. What if they're prince charming doesn't like them because their outfits are wrong? What if his prince charming, and daddy, didn't like him because he wasn't wearing the right outfit when they had met at the X-factor auditions? Thankfully, Harry and Louis both had on similar cardigans, it was as if the fates had told them both to wear those outfits.

The boy moved on to coloring in Jasmine’s beautiful brown skin. He decided to use Apricot and press extra hard because he didn't want to use Brown as it was far to dark for her. Harry made sure that each of the princesses had perfect makeup and resembled exactly how they looked in the movies. He began to hum the reprise to When Will My Life Begin from Rapunzel. Rapunzel is his all time favorite princess. She was just like Harry- big green eyes, big pretty lips, and perfect voices. Not to mention they both started their lives out with blond hair that became brown. Daddy also looked alot like Flynn Rider, ruggedly handsome and charming. Daddy and Flynn both helped show their princesses that there is more to life than sitting around waiting for something amazing to happen. If you want something, then you need to be proactive. If Harry wanted something, he would go for it. Even if he had to ask one of the other lads for help. Its not a difficult task as they all saw Harry as a beauty who needs to be spoiled. Daddy always told Harry that he was the best princess of all time and none of the Disney characters could ever match up to him, but he wasn't so sure of that. 

Louis walked into the doorway of the longue and saw his perfect baby laying on his tummy with his legs standing up behind him going back and forth. Sometimes Harry was the most childlike person ever. Harry was wearing white socks that went an inch above his knees and had a baby pink bow at the very top. The socks had garters that attached with white lace all the way up to Harry’s lace panties that were the same color as the bow. Louis twirled the gift for the boy in his hands, debating how he should surprise Harry. Harry has many tiaras, but this one is the most expensive one Louis has ever bought the boy. While the others were made of silver and had rhinestones, this was made of rose gold and pink pearls all over the top. It was absolutely beautiful and perfect, almost as much as his baby. 

“Baby,” Louis said softly.

“Hi Daddy,” Harry said. Louis could practically hear Harry’s smile, but he didn't look up as he was too consumed with the crayons.

“Close your eyes,” the elder commanded.

“Why?” He did close his eyes, but he was being stubborn. 

“Because,” Louis said walking towards him. He kneeled in front of the gorgeous boy and placed the tiara on the brown curls. Harry’s smile grew as he his eyes flew open. “Now did I say you could open yet,” Louis smirked.

Harry’s hands raised up as he gently touch the metal on his head. He tried looking at his reflection in the TV, but it didn't work with the sunlight hitting it and the bright cartoon that he had playing for background. He stood up and ran to look at himself in the big mirror hanging about the couch. Louis watched his perfect bottom swaying in the panties and the socks that made covered his shaved legs. Harry gasped when he saw the tiara. 

“Daddy,” he screamed in joy! “It’s just like Aurora’s!”

The tall boy began twirling around the room with his hands occasionally touching the tiara to make sure it was not become loose from his head. It fit so perfect.

“Do you like it?” Louis asking him was almost rhetorical as he already knew the answer with how his princess responded.

Harry threw himself at Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller figure and began to kiss all over his face, neck, and chest. “I love it so much! I feel like a real princess!”

Harry’s face was blushing like crazy with all of the excitement and jumping. The older one realized at that point that Harry was wearing makeup, probably the new products that he had ordered from MAC just last week. The boy’s face was so feminine that the makeup actually suited him more than it did most women. His eyelids were coated in the same pink as his undies and his eyes were lined in black and his eyelashes had a thicker coat of mascara. Hips lips looked like at one point they were wore red lipstick, but that was now covering Louis’s body instead. Louis was laughing so much at his silly baby that stomach began to ache. “I’m glad you like it, princess,” he smiled.

“Thank you so much,” Harry said one last time, pecking him on the lips.

“I'm so lucky to have you in my life,” Louis whispered into the younger boy’s ear.

“I’m luckier, daddy.”

After holding eachother for a good five minutes, Louis delivered one large kiss to Harry’s forehead and they pulled apart. “What have you been coloring, babe?”

“Pretty princesses,” he grinned.

“Oh my,” he said bending down to pick up the pages. “These are stunning. You are an excellent colorer, your highness. And where might you be hanging these?”

“Actually, I wanted to give them to the other boys. Cinderella for NiNi and Belle for Zaynie!”

“What about Li, darling?”

Harry frowned and his eyes began to sting with salty tears. “On no! I forgot all about him!”

“Well what about Jasmine honey?”

“I wanted to keep Jasmine and put her above my bed. Cause, cause she’s the only one I don’t have up yet, and, and I really want to keep her Daddy,” he stuttered. Stressful situations were never good for Harry. He always questioned if he was doing things correctly. That’s why he had Louis, his daddy, to make hard decisions for him.

“Hey Hazza, calm down my sweet. You can just start coloring a new sheet for Liam. And when you are done I can help address the envelopes and you can send the pretty pictures. See? No harm done and definitely no need for tears.” Harry nodded and placed himself back into Louis’ arms. “It seems that all of your emotions have wore you out, baby. How about we take a nice nap before finishing the pictures?”

Harry thought for a second before answering,”Okay, but only if I get to be the little spoon.”

Louis chuckled, “Has there ever been a time that I didn’t want to cuddle you?”


End file.
